


Zdrada

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Bitterness, Historia, Historical References, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Real Life, Rhyming, Translation Available, Zdrada, gorycz, osobiste, personal, rozgoryczenie, rymy, wiersz, życie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Staroć z 2014, zmodyfikowana dzisiaj.





	Zdrada

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Adultery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016658) by [depresane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane)



To nie jest cecha dobrych  
To nie jest cecha złych  
Korzenie jej nieznane  
Jak pszczoła w skórze tkwi  
Splamiła moje pasje,  
naukę i rekreacje  
To nie jest cecha władców,  
artystów ani zbrodniarzy,  
żołnierzy, naukowców  
To wszędzie może się zdarzyć,  
dopóki są tajemnice,  
wojny i ulicznice  
  
Kiedy przestałaś pisać i śpiewać  
dla męża, pani Olgo?  
Dlaczego nikt nie ujawnia,  
jak się poczuła pani Cerdan?  
“Że też akurat dziś  
musiała zabrać mi męża!”  
  
Co powiedziała Pierre'owi,  
gdy przeczytał Le Journal?  
Co powiedział Margarete,  
gdy miał przerwę w mordowaniu?  
“Kiedyś byłaś wszystkim,  
ale ona jest lepsza”  
  
Możesz się tłumaczyć,  
że “po prostu wam nie wyszło”,  
ale ja już wiem,  
dlaczego wylądowałeś na meblach  
“Twoja miłość nic nie zmieni  
Niepotrzebnie wyjechałaś ze mną”  
  
Zdrada całun niewiedzy nakłada  
Zdrada - serce z klatki wypada  
U jednych wysławiana,  
u innych potępiana  
Nigdy nie jest tak samo oceniana


End file.
